Attack of the Plot Bunnies
by Watson Baker
Summary: This is the yard of plot bunnies. When I have a bunny attack, all things Danny Phantom are kept in the pen. A collection of ideas for the future... some are crossovers, and some are weird. I may expand on them in the future. Next is FOP crossover! Enjoy!
1. Where Home Is

I am a bunny farmer! I'm working on my other works, but this is so I don't forget my bunnies. I hope to adopt them someday. Here they sit until I'm ready to keep more bunnies. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny Number 1: Lost in Normality<strong>

Vlad Plasmius held a struggling Danny Phantom by his neck. In the ghost zone, Danny had pursued the elder ghost through the Ghost Zone to retrieve the Infi-map. Hovering over the Far Frozen, Vlad had captured Danny and had held him over a grey portal. It stood out among the green surroundings and it swirled with a steady slowness.

"Now my dear boy, I have had enough of you, so I must bid you a final farewell."

"What are you talking about Plasmius?" Danny asked as he grabbed at Vlad's arm.

With a final snicker, Vlad tossed Danny into the portal. As Danny fell into the swirling vortex, it closed behind him with a popping noise. Vlad took off into the ghost zone to accomplish his goal, believing he had finally rid himself of the hero forever.

XXX

Darkness. It felt black and damp. A voice seemed to break the silence. Opening his eyes, Danny looked at a scruffy old man hovering over him.

"Young man… Hello? Are you okay there?"

Sitting up, Danny looked at the old man. He had a small grey beard and kind grey eyes and he had homeless style attire.

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern," Danny said as he sat up.

Glancing around, the halfa looked at his surroundings. He was in the local park. Everything seemed peaceful… too peaceful. There were no ghost alarms posted on the light posts. No one seemed as lively as he remembered them. Looking down, Danny noticed he was still in his ghost form, glowing and everything.

"Um… just asking, are there any ghosts around?"

The man looked at him like he was trying to pull his leg. "Listen kid… it's a little for Halloween don't you think? Ghosts and goblins aren't as scary as they used to be. When I was a kid…"

"Okay, I get it!" Danny stated as he stood up and looked around, letting his white hair swish back and forth.

"Well, if your okay, I'll be off. I'm Grannet by the way."

The man picked himself up and walked down the sidewalk, leaving a confused Danny to think about his situation.

"Okay, so I got thrown into a portal, this is definitely Amity Park, no one knows about ghosts, so they don't know about Phantom…"

Danny moaned and face palmed his face when he realized the situation. "Great, so ghost doesn't exist here… that means there is no ghost zone. This is probably and alternate universe…"

Danny decided to see how life was here in the new version of his home town. Taking off into the sky invisible, Danny headed towards the neighborhood that was supposed to have his house.

XXX

As Danny flew over the town, he realized how weird everything seemed. There were more cars than he could have ever imagined. Shady looking people roamed the streets, and everyone seemed to plain. He flew up to the house that definitely had his address by the front door. Looking up, he saw what he expected and exclaimed, "just great!"

The OP Center was gone. Now Danny was sure that the Fenton's didn't even live here. He didn't even know is the Fenton's existed here. Sighing, Danny flew off to a random part of the city. He couldn't just fly around and do nothing. He had to get back. Learning about this universe seemed to be his only choice. As he landed in front of an apartment complex, he turned into his human form and entered the building. The lady sitting at the front desk had a plain blue dress with her brown hair swirled and pinned into a bun. She kept her eyes trained on the computer infront of her as the raven haired teen walked up to her.

"Um… excuse me…" Danny said in a shy voice.

The lady looked up from her typing and smiled at the boy. "What can I do for you young man?"

Danny took a deep breath and prepared a lie for her. "I was looking for some where to live and work… because I'm a runaway!"

The lady looked at him with a wide grin. "Perfect, we're low on help. If you can clean the rooms and help get rid of freeloaders, you can have room 12."

Danny accepted the job and retrieved the key. Before he made his way to his new room, he asked the lady to put his first payment towards entering him into a school. Confused but eager to help him, the lady agreed and entered the money into a new student account at Casper High. "I ran away from home at your age kid," she said with another toothy grin before going back to her work.

As Danny made his way up to his room, he went over the plan in his head. 'Stay hidden, go to school and find out how everything in this universe works, and get back home. How hard can it be?'

* * *

><p>I may expand on this some day... or it can be adopted if asked. I like this idea because I would wonder if Danny had experienced Apple Technology instead of PDA technology and such. How would everyone react to not normal Danny Phantom? Goodbye Bunny! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	2. I'm Stuck in a Temple

Hi there. I don't know how many of you guys are avatar fans. This is a crossover fic bunny. Its a crossbreed lolz! If you don't know about Avatar the Last Airbender, I hope to make this a good story someday! I love both cartoons so much! If I do continue this, it will be like the whole Avatar adventure but with Danny in it : ) I would have to watch all the episodes again but it would be worth it to put Danny on this adventure : ) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny Number 2: Ghostly Elements<strong>

If you were me… stuck in a random abandoned temple with your powers shorted out by the master of time for two days and no way to escape… would you be happy? Clockwork dragged me down to a random universe saying my talents were needed. He said there is an avatar in all universes… I have no freaking idea what the guy was talking about!

The temple was oddly quiet and abandoned… so I stayed in my human form and roamed the dark halls. Vines covered the walls from ages of neglect, and figures of bald monks were carved into the doors that seemed to be glued shut. I tried to phase through the doors, but I remembered about my predicament. By the looks of it, I couldn't climb down. The cliffs were steep with clouds blocking the never ending bottom. The entire temple was on a giant hill with no way down. These people must have been able to fly… but that sounds ridiculous.

As I shuffled down the halls, a strange furry figure flew down from the shadows in the ceiling and attacked my head with a bunch of chattering noise echoing throughout the silent halls. Grabbing the animal and pulling it out of my hair, I held it a good distance from my face. It looked like a white lemur with brown patches and shining green eyes, but it had strange dark bat wings connected to its arms.

"Note to self, strange animals in this dimension…" I muttered as the lemur stared at me with a blank face.

'Loser…' a strange high-pitched voice said in my head.

I dropped the lemur in shock and watched it fly away.

'Master!' It cried as it flew around the corner in front of me and out of sight.

'Great, I'm telepathic to animals… just great!' I thought with a small amount of amusement.

A giant roar broke my thoughts and I tried to turn invisible out of pure habit, but I remembered I had my powers canceled. Instead I ducked behind the building as I waited for the new comer. Soon I heard voices. One seemed female, and the other two were boys. One of the boys had a weird annoying voice, while the other sounded light and carefree.

"This is the air temple!" The boy yelled as the voices drew closer. They seemed friendly enough, so I poked my head from the corner and looked outside at the field.

There was a giant six legged animal with an arrow pattern on its shaggy head with two big horns and a fluffy tail. A brown haired girl with light brown eyes and a fluffy blue winter outfit climbed down from the beast. The older guy was already on the ground. He had his short hair pulled into a tight ponytail. He had similar clothing to the girl, but he looked dumber as he put his hand to his head and looked around at the brownish surroundings. The last guy looked only ten years old. He jumped down from the big animal to join the others. His red and yellow outfit flying around him as the wind looked like it was slowing his decent to the ground. He had no hair, but he had a blue arrow tattoo like his animal on his head and hands. He carried as staff, and by the look in his dark brown eyes, he looked like he knew the place pretty well.

I stepped out of the corner and went out to face them. When I stepped into the light, all three of them stopped and stared at me. I must have looked out of place with my weird modern clothing, but I gave it a chance and waved my hand in a friendly hello.

"H-hi," I stuttered.

The pony tailed guy instantly pulled out a boomerang from nowhere and ran at me with a war cry.

"Sokka! Stop it! He might be innocent!" The girl screamed as she saw his attack me.

The guy called Sokka swung his weapon like a dagger and aimed for my head. I easily ducked and punched him, sending him flying to the ground a good distance away from me.

"I didn't do anything!" I said to him, trying to change his mind as I readied myself in a defensive position. The guy got up with one motion and got into a stance with his boomerang in front of his face.

"I bet you're from the fire nation! Look Katara, he has red in his clothing! I don't trust him!"

The girl named Katara walked up to me, and I instantly relaxed my stance as she stared at my eyes with curiosity. Then she asked the million dollar question.

"So, who are you?"

* * *

><p>Wow! I enjoyed writing this more than I thought : ) I can work on descriptive writing and setting more with this story than most of them. I hope those of you out there liked it! Until more bunnies are born,<p>

Chow! : )


	3. I'm Stuck in a Temple: Adopted

Notice: I thank you guys for being patient and giving me pointers on how to write these things. Crossbreed Bunny Number 2 has been adopted! Come check it out! 


	4. Invader Phantom

Another Bunny was Born... this was made from Invader Zim and Danny Phantom combined... well if you like both... enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Invader Phantom<strong>

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking into the nasty burger on an ordinary, when suddenly screaming could be heard in the kitchen.

"What is it? Is it a ghost?" Sam panicked, pushing Danny towards the kitchen.

"My ghost sense didn't go off, so I don't think that…"

All three of them froze where they stood and Danny halted midsentence when they saw a bizarre sight. A weird green dog plushy looking thing was break dancing in the middle of the kitchen with a big purple portal behind it.

"Whoa dude? What is that?" Tucker asked as he got closer to the dog.

It stopped dancing and got up and looked at them with its fake eyes, then pointed a nubby hand at Danny.

"I'm a take you to my masta!" It said in a loud childlike voice.

"It talks?" Sam and Tucker exclaimed.

Moving at a inhuman speed, the dog grabbed Danny and held him above his head like a pillow before running into the portal screaming, "TACOS!"

The purple portal closed behind him, making Tucker and Sam blink from shock as their best friend was just kidnapped… by something…

XXX

Zim paced the floor impatiently, his antenna flat on his back and his eyes narrowed. "What's taking GIR so long? He should have come back from the alternate universe by now. What part about stealing the most powerful weapon from that universe did he not understand? He must of went berserk… or something."

The portal flashed behind the alien, causing him to jump from shock.

"Ah, GIR returned… let's hope he didn't bring back something stupid!"

The green dog jumped out of the portal, throwing a raven haired teen in a white tee shirt and blue jeans on the floor. He seemed to be pale, and his blue eyes looked calm and shocked at the same time.

"W-where am I?" the teen asked, rubbing his head and looking around.

Seeing all the alien technology didn't seem to faze him, but looking at the green alien with antenna and magenta eyes dressed in a pink suit made his eyes widen.

"What are you?" he asked.

The alien was too busy venting his anger on GIR for bringing a human across dimensions to worry about the loose human. Worried about the strange creature, Danny transformed into his alter ego Danny Phantom and went intangible, flying out of the strange place. Phasing through a bunch of dirt, Danny soon came up through a strange house. He flew through the walls and looked around him. It looked like a strange neighborhood with a bunch of weird looking people. Danny flew behind the house and changed back before walking down the street.

Looking at the houses and people, he realized he was still on earth, but everything was different. It was sort of weird. Passing by another abnormal electric house, Danny stopped and listened to the yelling that seemed to be going on inside.

"I'm telling you Gaz, aliens and ghosts are real! Why won't you believe me?"

"You're crazy!" was an annoyed response before a young teen with a scythe styled black hair and amber eyes in a black coat got kicked out of the house and landed face down in front of Danny.

"Stay out until you decide to act normal!" She yelled before slamming the door.

The teen got up and dusted him off before looking at the unfortunate onlooker. "Sorry about that… hey, you're new here. Hi, what's your name?"

* * *

><p>If it's intresting... reply... until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	5. Phantom Fairytail

This plot bunny is green and has familiar ears... guess who? Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Once upon a time, there was a great kingdom with two great rulers. The king and queen had a handsome baby boy, who was cursed at his birth to be under a curse every time the sun set. <em>

_He was locked away by the queen and king into a tower surrounded by deadly ectoplasm, guarded by a fierce hunter who would protect the prince no matter what. Many princesses ordered their knights to bring back the handsome prince, but none prevailed. The prince waits alone in the highest room of the tallest tower, to wait for true love and true loves first kiss…"_

**SLAM!**

The black haired pale girl slammed the book shut and burned it in her fireplace before turning back to her. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail and threw some mascara on her eyes. Purple lipstick followed, and black nail polish was coated over her old chipping coat. Amethyst eyes stared at the mirror in front of her, which was decorated with many dark and depressing trinkets like bat wings and black flowers.

She sneered at her reflection and let her face drop into a scowl before walking away from her station.

"Shallow witches…" she muttered.

XXX

Sam Manson was a Goth. Hated by many people; she came to enjoy the solitary life in a hut deep in the forbidden forest. During her free time, she would pick out the bugs and kill them to get blood for her posters. The Gothapalooza was coming to the land, and she wanted everything to be perfect. The only thing that could go wrong is if there were outsiders.

Sam sighed and walked out to the outskirts of the neighboring town to see a strange site. Many people were selling ghosts to the royal guards. One person caught her eye. A man was trapped in the cage that held all the captive ghosts. He had a strange red hat (too bright for her tastes) and glasses that made him look stupid. He kept pleading something, but she was too busy to notice anything.

Suddenly, the man pulled out a strange device and opened the cage door.

"The devil escaped! After him!" A guard yelled.

The man ran away in the direction of Sam and managed to duck behind her. The guards were hot on his trail, but stopped suddenly when they came face to face with Sam.

The head guard walked up to her with mild disgust and pulled out a piece of paper. "Goth… under the orders of the royal family, all nerds, Goths and ghosts are to be evacuated to a… far away… facility?"

The guard finished in a question because Sam was holding a bats wing in his face with an evil grin. "Oh really? I don't think your buddies would like to be cursed? Would you?"

The guard looked back to see his back up gone, and he quickly followed.

"Hah… I guess my troubles are over." Sam breathed.

"That was awesome!" The man exclaimed in a very happy tone.

"Or maybe not…" she groaned.

* * *

><p>If you can't guess, then you need to watch it! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	6. Of Fairies and Ghosts

Hey there! A bunny grew! It's been a while, and I need to flush out my writers block and work on my other stories, so I'll throw this out here. Inspired by a friend named CwieChanti, who makes amazing DP art!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dimmesdale<strong>_

"You can't catch me!" Timmy yelled as he slung his small vacuum cleaner over his shoulder and ran.

Behind him were two green ghosts with red eyes and a faint glow, sharp teeth ready to bite into his pink ghost-hunting suit. Turning a corner, Timmy ducked behind there and put his back against the wall. His pink hat compressed against the wall, as he took deep breathes. Blue eyes scanned the area, making sure they weren't following.

"Hey son! What are you doing?" his dad asked from behind him.

"Ahh!" Timmy screamed, jumping up in mid air before spinning around to face his dad with an annoyed expression and his hands bunched into fists. "Dad! I'm playing ghost hunting! I got these new ghost puppets from... the internet!"

"Nuh-uh son. We got this fancy ghost detector from our college friend's years ago, and it says that there are actual ghosts in our house. I don't really believe them, but I invited them over for a reunion anyways!"

"Yeah yeah dad, whatever," Timmy dismissed with a wave of his hands and turned the corner to continue his game.

Oddly, the two ghosts were gone. With a sigh, Timmy wandered up to his room and fell on the bed face down. In his ears, he heard a faint poof. Rolling on his back, he came face to face with his fairy godparents, who had turned into ghosts. Wanda was a pink dead woman with a knife in her head, and Cosmo was a green ghost dog, wagging his tail happily.

"Hi Timmy! We're ready to play!" Cosmo announced as he went after his tail in midair.

"I liked your other costumes better," Timmy sighed as he got up and picked the vacuum off the floor.

Wanda looked at him with a confused expression and turned back into her old self. "Sweetie, we didn't do anything yet. We told you that we would be ready later."

"Yeah, I wanted to get into character!" Cosmo added, but decided to stay as a ghost dog to keep chasing his tail. Timmy's eyes widened at the revelation.

"Guys... I think we have a ghost problem."

_**Amity Park**_

"Danny!" Tucker yelled as the ghost octopus tried to grab his PDA from his hands.

Not even bothering to go ghost or get up from the bed, Danny fired a green ecto-ray from his finger and blasted the ghost out of his room. Sam sat cross-legged on his bed reading a Goth magazine, while Tucker ate his Nasty Burger and fries on the floor.

"I'm bored... is there anything to do?" Danny complained as he threw his hands in the air dramatically.

"Not really, your pretty strong now Danny. The ghost king, your evil self, Vlad; your on a roll," Sam informed as she flipped through the pages.

"Yeah! You would have to find someone extremely powerful and challenging to beat you!" Tucker announced as he chowed down.

"Well I need at least something to do around here! Not everyone can look in magazines and eat all day! It's spring vacation!"

In his annoyance, Danny picked up a base ball on his bed and threw it randomly in rage. It slammed into the wall, then bounced back and crashed into his mirror, sending pieces of glass flying everywhere.

"Way to go dude..." Tucker muttered as he scooted away from the broken shards.

Just as Danny was about to go off in another rant, he noticed a blue puff of smoke appear around the mirror, and then a figure appeared when the smoke disappeared. The first thing that struck as odd was that he was blue. The box ghost was blue, but at least the annoying ghost had different shades and colors. This one was completely one shade of blue. He had a monocle in one of his green eyes, fangs on his teeth, and a strange top hat just floating above his messy hair. In his small hand, he held a black stick with a star on top, and his bat wings completed the look, making this strange person look evil and sinister.

"Ah, bad luck this early in the morning! Oh how I love a good glass smashing!" the stranger exclaimed as he put his hands together.

"Who are you?" Danny yelled with eyes narrowed as he got up and pointed a finger at the figure, ready to go ghost if something bad happened. The blue man turned around and stared at the halfa with round confused eyes, while his friends just glared at him.

"Danny, there's no one there! Just because you bored, doesn't mean you can make stuff up." Sam scolded as she went back to the magazine.

"She's right... I don't see anything." Tucker agreed.

"You can see me?" the man asked as he floated (or flied) over to Danny.

"Yes I can see you! What are you doing in my house?"

The strange man shrugged. "I was only making my way through Dimmesdale trying to find some bad luck, when my ears picked up the sweet sound of shattered glass... unfortunately, my magic doesn't seem to be working on you, so I must bid you goodbye!"

With that said, the English accented man disappeared in the same type of blue fluffy cloud, with the faint outline of bulky words saying "Ta-ta" in the middle like some crazy cartoon.

When it disappeared, Danny turned back to his friends and shrugged. "I know you guys don't believe me, but there was this blue small man that was talking about magic. I want to check this out."

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked, trying not to think that her friend and crush had finally lost it.

"You don't even know where to look for it if it disappeared." Tucker said as he finished off the fries.

"It said Dimmesdale. I'll just have to find a way to go there and investigate."

Suddenly, his door room opened and his dad stormed in with a letter. "Danneh, our friends the Turners from college decided to invite us for a reunion, and they have a ghost problem!"

"Pack your bags honey!" Maddie called from the bottom of the stairs.

Danny turned to his friends and let out a big sigh. "I guess I'm going to Dimmesdale..."

* * *

><p>Hope it's okay! I know not many people may be fans, but they are from the same artistcreator! This was a gift for a friend of mine on Deviantart. If I ever continue on this, it will be there. I'm chychylove there. Until I get more bunnies,

Chow! : )


End file.
